


It's More than the Freckles

by strive2bhappy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strive2bhappy/pseuds/strive2bhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jared's got a thing. </p>
            </blockquote>





	It's More than the Freckles

  
this is for my sweet, sweet, [](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/profile)[ **big_heart_june**](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/)  because she posted pretty pictures of jensen and then we got to talking about his freckles (actually, for that i may have to blame [](http://aerynsun5.livejournal.com/profile)[**aerynsun5**](http://aerynsun5.livejournal.com/) because she pointed out the freckles on his knuckles -- hee!!) and i may have started this fic in the comments of june's journal and she wanted me to continue it and baby, look! i think it might be ficlet size! i don't have a word counter on the piece of crap text editor i'm using, but it's not that big!! shocking!!!

 

Title:  It's More than the Freckles  
Pairing:  J2  
Rating:  PG13 for swearing and mentions of boy parts  
Warnings:  none, there's barely any plot here at all   
Summary:  Jared's got a thing. 

 

 

Jared has a thing. It's a worrisome thing, seeing as how it took six whole weeks to get Jensen in his bed and he doesn't want to fuck this up, wants to keep Jensen around for a long, long time, but there's this thing. 

  


Jared's addicted to Jensen's freckles. 

  


It started innocently enough when Jensen had reached for his wine glass on their first date and Jared had noticed the freckles on Jensen's knuckles and instead of being weirded out, had thought, _my God he's got freckles on his knuckles_ and he got a little mesmerized looking at the different sized spots and whether they were on top of a knuckle or in between and eventually had the epiphany of _I wonder where else he has freckles?_

  


It quite frankly had scared the shit out of him because lately Jared had been one of those guys who found something wrong with just about anyone he took on a date. 

  


Mark's teeth were crooked. Like really freakishly crooked. 

  


That guy Tim had the most bizarre earlobes. Jared almost asked if he'd gotten his ears caught in a rice picker or something, but figured that was poor form on a first date. 

  


And ugh, Alan had dwarf hands, Lord of the Rings style. Like the rest of him was normal sized, but his hands looked all little and stubbed and strange and it was too much. Jared likes the movie franchise as much as the next person but the thought of those little fingers wrapped around his dick just…no. 

  


But Jensen. Jensen's different. There's nothing -- literally nothing -- about Jensen that Jared doesn't adore. His eyes -- god, he loves to watch Jensen's eyes when he laughs and Jared has made it his personal goal to get Jensen to laugh -- really laugh -- at least once a day. His nose and cheeks and mouth and hair and biceps and thighs and everything about him is just so touchable and Jared just feels better when he's touching Jensen. Like the problems of the world don't seem so insurmountable if he can brush his fingers along Jensen's forearm. 

  


Jared believes Jensen might be the answer to world peace. 

  


Jared hasn't told Jensen any of this. He thinks sometimes Jensen knows -- he's pretty fucking shrewd, after all -- and Jared catches Jensen watching him, considering something, especially when Jared can't keep his hands to himself. 

  


But Jared really doesn't wanna fuck this up, so he doesn't ask or say a word. Because he's not sure what he would do if he didn't have Jensen. To touch and talk to and look at and bounce ideas off of and try new food with and wake up next to. 

  


And shit, he's in trouble. 

  


But, Jensen's freckles. It's. They're. All different. And everywhere. And Jared can't be too sure because the light was dim last night, but he thinks he found a line of them up the inside of Jensen's thigh and he really wants to know if they're on Jensen's balls and he wants another chance to find out if maybe, possibly, the rim of his ass is outlined in them and his finger just might be tracing the one just above Jensen's nipple when he feels Jensen wake up and grumble, "The fuck are you doing?"

  


Jared freezes. Wants to play it cool. Doesn't want to be the creeper who watches someone sleep, even though that's exactly what he's been doing for the last half hour and waxing philosophic in his head about the beauty and magnificence of Jensen Ackles in his bed. 

  


So he whispers, "You have freckles."

  


Jensen's mouth falls open. "What? I do? You're kidding? Where?" and he sits up, pooling the sheet in his lap and franticly searches his body. "My god, I should call the doctor about these things. When the hell did they show up?"

  


And Jared has no ability to resist the expanse of Jensen's back, so he runs his hand up Jensen's spine -- warm from sleep and so firm. 

  


Jensen sighs and falls back to the mattress, trapping Jared's arm under him. "It's too early to be charming. I need coffee for charm. Will there be coffee?"

  


Jared smiles. Fears he's been smiling since he woke up to Jensen wrapped around him. "If it'll get me the Ackles charm, you'll get coffee."

  


Jensen smooshes his cheek into the pillow and makes eye contact. "Hi."

  


Jared leans in, just a bit, and doesn't even mind Jensen's morning breath. "Hey."

  


"Were you watching me sleep?"

  


Jared gets caught in a freckle just to the left of Jensen's nose and scoffs in a way he hopes is convincing. "That doesn't sound like something I would do."

  


Jensen grins and snuggles closer. "'Cause I gotta tell you a secret," and he seems to run out of steam a little, ducking his head and hiding his eyes. "I may have fallen asleep last night watching you. Sleep, I mean. You smile in your sleep, did you know that? And the damn dimples are there and…I just…" 

  


And Jared feels something warm and tingly start in his chest and make it all the way to his fingers and toes and he wonders if maybe -- just maybe -- Jensen's as enamored with him as he is with Jensen and if that's the case, this might be the the start of something well and truly awesome. 

  


~ end


End file.
